Labyrinth: Taking You Back
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Jellal and Erza is trapped in a Labyrinth hours after their fight. Erza started becoming bitter towards Jellal due to the break up. Jellal is doing everything for Erza just to be his again. Traveling in the Labyrinth and ending up in different places, they have to find the way out how to escape the deadly place. 2nd book of the Sequel "Twist and Turns to True Love"! OMP sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK WITH THE 2nd BOOK OF THE SEQUEL "Twist and Turns to True Love!"**

**So, I don't wanna take this any longer! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**10:00 pm**

**Mansion's Living Room**

I turned my heels for the 20th time this hour. I walked towards the sofa and sat down, feeling guilty. I clasped my hands as I waited for Sting and Rogue to arrive. I looked up the moon which was already full moon today, shining brightly in the sky. I laid myself on the comfy sofa. I put my hands on my face as I remembered her smiling face. Tears fell down as I remember the fight. I shouldn't have left her alone in that room. I shouldn't got mad at her. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have told her I hate her. I shouldn't lied her that I found another girl that is better than her. I shouldn't have pushed her away when she hugged me tight. I shouldn't have made her cry. I shouldn't have push her away. I shouldn't have pretended that I don't love her. And most of all... The one I really love…. My only world…. The one who makes me smile when I'm down…. The one who holds me when every time she sees me…

_I shouldn't lied told her I didn't need her anymore….._

_I shouldn't lied told her I don't want her anymore…_

_And I shouldn't broke up with her…._

Now that she's missing, I wanted to hold her tight once again and never let her go. It was a big mistake that I let her slip out of my arms. I only done it because I was mad. But now, guilt is breaking me apart. I wanted to kiss her and bring back to happy times again. I was the reason why she was missing right now. She maybe in danger right now because of me. An album fell and it opened, revealing the pictures. The big one was me and Erza, doing the nose to nose while smiling. Tears fell even more as the guilt is beginning to take over. I don't want to leave this room because maybe…. just maybe….

_She would come and I would hug her tight_

I don't want to see her come here and I wasn't here. I can let her kill me because of my big mistake of letting her go. I ran my fingers to my hair as I remember how she ran her hand, which is smaller than mine, ran through my azure hair. I remembered how she tracked my tattoo with her fingers and insult me. How she would hug me tight in the back every time she got late and she would say "_I'm sorry, I'm late." _How she would demand to me to hug her when we would take afternoon naps in my bedroom here in the mansion but ending up drifting to sleep on my chest while hugging me and I would stroke her hair and guard her until she wakes up. I don't want a guy to get my girl without me noticing.

_She was loyal to me…_

_She still love me even though I am mad at her_

_She would wait for me, even hours_

_She would do anything for me_

_She would hug me and kiss me even though she's mad_

_But… I was the one who broke up…_

_I always bring sadness to her…_

_I never did things right…. _

_Never did…. _

_I lost my only world_

I walked towards the wall and punch it, releasing my anger. I was a fool! Blood trickled down my fingers and hand. But I don't care! I want to see Erza now! Ultear and Wendy rushed towards me. They were shocked when they saw my hand bleeding. Wendy healed my hand but I'm sure, I would only hurt it again. Ultear keeps on comforting me and telling me that I would see Erza. A fool like me doesn't deserve to be a love like an angel like her. I am the jerk that will always hurt her even though I don't want to. She might said that I was her _**prince**_and she was my _**princess**__. _But now I feel like I'm the _**wolf**_ who wants _**Red Riding Hood**_ dead.

"Jellal, don't hurt yourself!" Ultear said with a ordering tone. Sieg and her got married a month after Erza and I started dating. Erza and I were dating for 4 years but it was broken apart… Broken because of a jerk named "Jellal Fernandez." We were going to graduate college now, still as a strong couple but… the jerk broke it apart. "It wasn't your fault that she is miss-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I said, almost shouting. I stood up in and paced back and forth. "I AM THE JERK WHO PUSHED HER AWAY! I LIED HAVING ANOTHER GIRL! I…. SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT…"

"Jellal-nii!" Wendy said. "Your anger consum-"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" I shouted and she flinched. _Great!_ I thought. _My little sister is now scared at me. _I lowered my head as well as voice. "I-I'm sorry… I just… need some air"

I walked towards the front porch and rested my palm on the railing. I wanted to scream. To hit myself. I never did anything right! EVERY THING JUST GO WRONG! Tears keep on falling my face as I remembered the time when Erza used to call me here in the garden for picnic with our other _magical friends. _Then, Sting and Rogue appeared in my sight, hurrying up towards me.

"We finally found her," Sting said and Rogue nodded.

"But, she doesn't want to go back here" Rogue said, with a frown.

"Where is she?" I asked and they pointed towards the maze. It was the least place I expected her to be. Probably because the maze was hard to navigate that's why she's there. Finally, I can see her. The silver bracelet(I totally forgot it, Congratz! For forgetting such important fact) shined and it showed where Erza was. She was in the center of the maze and I taped the bracelet. It zoomed in and I saw she was sitting in the grass, tears falling and looking at moon. Her eyes were red from crying.

"She was there from the start," Rogue said.

"It was the least place I expected her to be," I said and tapped my bracelet again and it showed the map of the maze. "I'll be going there and see her"

"Don't you think she need some time to be alone?" Sting asked and I shook my head.

"I need to settle things with her. Tell her I still love her," I said and looked at maze.

"You might have a hard time with her," Rogue said. "She doesn't want to see you"

"I am prepared to be beaten or be killed. Just make her forgive me"

"Good luck" the two said and I raced towards the maze. It was sure puzzling but thankfully, I have a map. When I finally reached the center of the maze, I saw her hugging her knees. She flinched when she noticed me.

"Why are you here?" she grumbled. I walked towards her but pressed herself into the maze wall. "Go to that ugly another girl of yours!"

"Erza, I'm sorry" I said in a sad tone and I continued to approach her.

"Huh?" she said in a mocking tone. "Why apologize? I was the one who was wrong right? I was the girl who didn't made it because my sister is hospitalized! Why apologize? I'm the one who was wrong right? Well, I'm sorry! Now can you just please leave?!"

"Erza, you don't understand" I said as I kneeled in front of her but she just avoided my gaze. "I lied on cheating on you. I was a fool that I let you slip out of my hands. You were everything a guy would beg for. Even me. I'm sorry I lied that I found another girl. The truth is… you are better than the best woman in the world. Y-You can hit me if you want… beat me up or even kill me…. I-I'm really sorry"

She glared at me and seconds passed. I look down as there was no response from her. I look up to her as she didn't break that glare. Then finally she moved. She raised her right hand and slapped me hard. I could feel the pain and the vibration of her hand as the friction was made. I can't complain… after all, I was the one who is wrong.

"Sorry?" she said with a mocking laugh. "Are you kidding me? Mr-Prideful-that-won't-say-sorry just apologized. I'm sorry but it will take time to bring back my trust"

"I would do anything! I would spent my lifetime just for you!" I said and I hugged her. "I love you, Erza"

"Do anything… huh…." She whispered, barely heard.

"Yes, anything" I whispered.

Then a magic circle appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't Erza because hers is red and mine is blue, this one is green. _What is this? _I thought. I held Erza tight because… if anything happens… I would be the one who would protect her….

_Then my sight became black_

* * *

**EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**I will TRY to update FASTER!**

**Stay tuned to find out what will happen next!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	2. Danger on the River

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!**

**Yeah, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So, YES! HERE'S THE 2nd chappy!**

**And someone(Ryuukaze-Karito) noticed my EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKing in the end~ Sorry about that! XDD But, its my habit so I'm continuing it! XDD**

**Anyways, GUYS THIS IS NOT A DRAMA FANFIC, its still HUMOR!~ X)) **

**And also! I am a Filipino so don't be harsh on me for my grammar~ Its not my mother tongue! ^_^ For those Filipino there! Kamusta kayo? Ang init di ba? MABUHAY ANG ARAW! XDD**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President(Humor), Reverse the Potion(Drama), and my new story I'm taking my LOVEROID(Humor)**

**So yes! I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**AND ALSO! The Labyrinth in Greek Myth it is made by Daedalus for King Minos~ I also don't own the Labyrinth okay? It goes to Daedalus or whoever owns it!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**11:30 **

**Maze**

_Then my sight became black… _

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Erza resting in my chest. I put one of my hands in her back as the other one helped to sat up. I looked around and I saw red brick walls with green moss and plant vine. This place shouldn't be here. We aren't in Earthland. I moved towards the wall and rested my back against it. _Where am I?_ I said and Erza groaned. She opened her eyes and blinked it a few times then pushed me away with impact. Note: with strong impact that I hit my back on the wall, hard.

"Ouch!" I said, holding the sides of my back. "What was _that_ for?"

"Don't touch me!" she said while removing the dusk off her clothes and glared at me bitterly.

"Well, if I don't touch you…." I said letting the thought hang. She raised her eyebrow and I smirked. I looked up the ceiling and thought that we must've fall on that green circle to here. "Your neck is already twisted right now"

"Tsk!" she said and looked at the sight. I looked around, trying to find a way out. I saw a two way path ahead. What is this place? Its _creeping_ me out. I stood up and pointed towards the two-way path.

"Let's go there," I said while pointing at the path. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "There might be a way to escape this creepy pla-"

Huge footsteps were heard before I could finish my sentence. None of us moved and I turned my head towards the place where the sound is coming from. I saw a giant with one eye…I sighed in relief.

"Oh, its just a Cyclops!" I said, sighing in relief. Then it hit me. "WHAT! A CYCLOPS? WAAAAAAAHH! RUN!"

"Jellal! I can't stand!" Erza told me, trying to stand. I didn't examine it anymore.

"I'll bring you!" I said, going to scoop her in my arms but she slapped it away.

"NO!"

"LET ME!"

"HURRY!"

"I CAN STA- WAAAAH!" I scooped her and started running. A Cyclops was behind us, chasing us and in a minute, we'll get killed by this huge one-eyed-monster yet she would still be stubborn? Oh! _What a girl!_ "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I said while running. I must have a funny expression in my face. My instincts kicked in when I saw the two-way path. A path have holes that should be where the danger is in so I went to the other path. Luckily, my instincts were right. Well, except for the apple throwing dwarfs.

"CAN YOU LITTLE DWARFS STOP THROWING RED APP-" my sentence was cut off when an apple went to my mouth, it was stuck now in my mouth. Really? Dwarfs do have a weird humor because when the other saw it, they started clapping and the thrower was bowing as if he was pleased with what he did. Erza also laughed. They like my(okay, scratch that because my girlfriend is screaming right now, saying "NO, I AM NOT!" because, really… I said that part aloud XDD) beautiful Erza and was fighting to give the flowers, Erza smiled and thanked them but didn't took it. SHE'S MINE BACK OFF[Erza: NO WAY!]! I run towards the river where the dwarfs didn't like to go because they said, they don't like water so I dropped Erza there and caught my breath.

I was going to drink water from the river but Erza stopped me. "Why?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We are not in Earthland," she said, bitterly. "There might be poison here!"

"W-What?" I asked and she nodded. "Are you kidding?"

Her expression hardened, she didn't want to repeat words again. "THERE WAS JUST A GIANT CYCLOPS THAT CHASED US, YET YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?"she shouted at me and do a flick at my forehead(a hard one). "Use your brains sometimes!"

"Don't worry," a dwarf said and walked towards her, holding a flower and apple. "This apple don't have poison, neither is that river." Then he smiled at Erza and she smiled like an angel which is totally fake because of her last expression. "H-Hai!" he gave it to her and she thanked him then she dashed towards back to the woods, jumping in joy.

"He said it," I said and took a drink at the river. She "Tsk" and began scolding me while eating an apple. She must've been hungry because she ate like she didn't ate for days. The fight occurred to me and I know, I shouldn't be like this to her. Unconsciously, I dipped my whole face in the water. Erza was panicking when I remove my face in the water.

"SERIOUSLY?" she said while pulling me away from the water. "You want to die, buddy?"

"Well… for you, I would"

"Sorry?" she asked.

"For you, I would die…. I'm sorry, Erza… I'm so sorry because I left you… I still love you, Erza" Jellal said and dwarfs went out of the woods and started kicking, slapping, pulling my hair, and doing all kinds of beating but Erza "shoo"ed them away. SERIOUSLY? They should really distance themselves! I looked around, finding a path towards the exit. Then in the other side of the lake, there was a big door that was in the center of the woods.

"There it is!" I said at Erza and she raised her eyebrow. I pointed at the door and she understood. "But we have to cross the lake"

"No, you can't!" a voice said and I froze. Erza and I turned our heads towards the voice. We saw a girl on her 15 of age crying near the river. She was…. weird. Her hair was light blue, ivory skin, violet eyes and a slim figure. She was somehow beautiful and weird but what is very weird for a girl like her is that her tears were diamonds. "You can't! Its dangerous in there!"

"Why are you crying?" I asked and Erza squeezed my hand. Ohhhhhh….. she's jealous! But, I continued anyway. "Dangerous? Why?"

"I-I'm sorry…" she said and pointed at the river. She looked at me like she'd done something horrible. "T-To pass through that door, you need to get my golden necklace."

"Is that all?" I asked, smiling. Erza's nails dug on my skin and I had to hide the pain.

"B-But, its dangerous!" she said, nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll get that for you!" I smiled and Erza dug her nails deeper in my arm.

"T-Thank you!" she said and I scratch the back of my head.

"Excuse me for a while," I said and looked at Erza. I took my hand away from her and pouted. "What was that for?"

"Can you please use your brain sometimes?" she asked with that bitter expression. "What if you end up dead there? Think of me, sometimes!"

"I'm going to be fine," I said and she gave me a bitter look.

"Fine!" she said and crossed her arms. I looked at the girl and told her I'll be going. She gave me a seaweed and said that I should eat it for me to breath in water. So… after the EEEEKKKYYY and YUUUUUCCCKKYYY sensation, I finally ate a piece of seaweed. It took me 10 minutes to eat it[Erza: Because he acts like a girl!] and I dove into the water but Erza pulled me back and I was shocked with what she did.

_She kissed me_

"Come back, Blue-haired-angel-wanna-be" she broke the kiss and looked at me, worried. "I don't want to travel this place alone"

"I'll be back my Princess," I caressed her cheek and kissed it. "I promise"

_Then I dove into the water_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Labyrinth**

**30 minutes later**

"Its been 30 minutes passed!" I walked back and forth, worried. I may be bitter towards him today but if I lose him, I can't travel this place alone. I… I'm scared. "The baka hasn't come back!"

"G-Gomenasai!" the girl said, crying. "He may be in danger because of me"

"You," I approach her and she flinched. I bended my knees in front of her. "What is your name?"

"L-Liveya"

"What are you saying that its dangerous down there?"

"T-There are plants there that would pull you down and kill you. They have poison, especially the thorns"

_Then it hit me…_

"_Jellal!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! This chapter is done! X) **

**What will happen to Jellal? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I will try to update faster(Since I have 2 on-going stories)**

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	3. Frozen Erza

**YO~ YO~! I'm back!  
Oh Thank you all for your AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm so happy! ^_^**

**Anyways~ There may be Drama here... but remember, Humor is what I like~ ^_^ So yeah, in this chapter... It will be more on Drama ^_^**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President, Reverse the Potion, and I'm taking my LOVEROID **

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ **

**I also don't own the Labyrinth!**

**Off to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Labyrinth**

**31 minutes**

Plant that have poisonous thorns….. Jellal in there 30minutes….. Not yet going up… THIS IS BAD. I was going to dive into the water but Liveya stopped me. She told me not to but I insisted. I ended up being pulled by Liveya and the dwarfs away from the water. Tears are already falling. I know I hate him but….. I still love him. Even though he broke my heart, I still love him. I kept screaming his name, hoping that he would hear me and he'll appear in the river, alright. Visions of our breakup went pass my mind as I screamed his name.

* * *

"_I didn't go with you bec__ause my sister is hospitalized!" I shouted. He kept saying that I was going with other guys which is false! I can't just leave my little sister hospitalized there! I can't leave her suffering in the Emergency Room while I am dating Jellal. I CAN'T LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER. She was hospitalized because she was accidentally stabbed her stab by a sword. "You know what? You always DOUBT at me, you don't have faith at all!"_

"_Maybe I don't!" he shouted back with hardness. Tears were already falling from my eyes. Does he know I am already suffering? "Let's break up!"_

"_What?" I asked as he walked towards the door. I ran towards him and hugged him tight. No… I don't want to lose him. I may be mad at him but I still love him. "Don't! I love you, Jellal!"_

"_I'm sorry," he said with a hard tone and pushed me away. "There's another girl in my life right now"_

_Then… There he left…. I was… sad… lonely… So I stayed at the maze… Hoping that nobody would find me._

* * *

I removed myself from their grip and I ran towards the water. I kneeled in front of the water and let the tears fall and be mixed with the river's water. I stared at my own reflection. I'm a mess. I punched the water and cried. Jellal, you baka! Get back here! In my grip! I don't wanna lose you!

"JELLAL, YOU BAKA!" I shouted while the tears fall. "COME BACK HERE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

No answer…. Liveya only pulled be back at the woods. They tried to comfort me but I can't. It was my world that was taken away from me. It was my love… my destiny… my love… I told them to get away from me. I spent the 10 minutes of my life, leaning on a tree, crying over something that can't be brought again to life, and hoping that he is still alive. After those 10 minutes, bubbles appeared in the water. Then _my wish was granted_**. **The blue-haired-angel-wanna-be appeared and caught his breath. Joy filled in my heart and I smiled, great fully. I wasn't really thinking but I dove into the water and hugged Jellal. He was shocked but hugged me back.

"BAKA!" I said, punching him in the chest. He laughed and stroke my hair. He kissed my cheeks and caressed it. "You made me worry!"

"Haha," he laughed and his expression turn again into a shocked one. "How long was I out?"

"Umm… More than 40 minutes," I said but I don't care. He cuddle me.

"So, we're back together again?" he asked and I punched him in the chest.

"I'll think about it," I said and he removed his hands away from me. Then, I fell into the water and was about to drown when he lifted me up in a bridal style.

"I'm sorry!" he said apologizing while looking at my sprain foot(the wound I got when I was running away from Sting and Rogue). "I forgot about that"

"G-Gomenasai!" Liveya apologized and gestured for the necklace. Jellal smiled and gave the golden necklace. Liveya smiled and took it. "A-Arigatou! Now, nobody will be killed already or risked their lives! Arigatou!"

"Can we now pass?" Jellal asked and Liveya nodded. Jellal swam towards the other side with me and dropped me on the ground. I smiled and we walked towards the door. When I opened the other door.

_A hand grabbed me_

And the next thing I knew was I was already freezing in a cold room.

* * *

**Jellal's POV  
Frozen Magical Room**

**Minutes after Erza was took**

"Who are you!" I demanded and a masked man appeared. His mask is very weird. His face was half masked and his golden eyes glowed. He also have an ivory skin, his hair was golden and his body was slim. He smirked in an evil way.

"I found a very beautiful bride," he said and his voice was husky. I shivered as I heard his voice. Bride? Erza? Oh, no… She's mine! He licked his lips as he moved towards me. "I'll make her wear the dress"

"Where is Erza?" I shouted and golden flames busted out in my hands. "Give her back to me!"

"If you…" he raised his hands up and moved it to the left and to the right with a fast speed. My body flew towards the wall and it hit hard. "Beat me"

"I will definitely defeat you!" I said and threw him the golden flames. He disappeared and another sharp pain in the back was what I felt. I looked and saw it was him again, he kicked me. "Tell me your name!"

"I am the one and only," then he ran towards the walls and ran through it. He appeared in from of me and attacked me. I tried to use my Meteor but he was faster. I flew backwards towards the wall. "Julian, the golden eye"

"Dark force!" I said and moved him towards the wall but my magic was only dispelled. You have to be kidding me! Then I hit again to the wall.

"Tick tock tick tock," he said in a mocking manner and smirked again. "She'll be mine in just a few seconds… When she is already frozen"

Then he snap his fingers. The light in the room opened and I saw girls in different positions(asking for help), frozen. No… Erza wouldn't be one of this. If it means that I have to use _that_. I stood up weakily and bowed down. He raised his eyebrow but I don't care. I point my hands downwards, Index and middle fingers are the only ones opened. I slowly moved my right arm upward and the clouds are forming above me, forming a cyclone.

"W-What is this? There shouldn't be clouds in here!" he said, backing away.

"True Heavenly Body Magic," I said, grimly and I looked up at him. I smirked and shouted the spell name. "Sema!"

Then yellow objects started attacking him in a horrible manner. I didn't care and I ran towards a the door which I knew is the freezing room(since there's a smoke coming out). I kicked the door and destroyed it. I was shocked with what I saw. Erza is already frozen. She was hugging her knees and her eyes were closed. I took it and tears fell down. No… Erza…. T-This can't be real!

"_Erza!"_

* * *

**EEEEEKKK! EEEEEKKK! This chapter is done! ^_^**

**YEAH, YEAH~ Many made up characters XDD Julian and Liveya by the way are fiction characters~ They don't really exist... I only made them XDD**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below!**

**I will try to update faster!  
Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	4. Bad Feeling

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!**

**^_^ Now! DADADADADA! Here's another chapter! X)**

**Hey, guys! YOU ARE SOOO AWESOME! XD** **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President, Reverse the Potion, and I'm taking my LOVEROID**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

**I also don't own the Labyrinth!**

**By the way, Julian, Liveya, and Dimeliana isn't real! ^_^**

**Off to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Frozen Magical Room**

**Who Knows?(N/A: Labyrinth and Earthland's time are different)**

"_Erza!"_

I hugged the frozen Erza tight while tears kept falling. I can't lose her….. I just can't. Hugging this cold statue of her is maybe crazy but I don't care. I felt a lot of swords, daggers, and knifes pierced my heart with a hammer that kept pounding until my heart is in pieces. But it is already in _pieces _and I'm the suspect. I hugged her tighter, not minding the coldness of it that it already burns my skin. Someone warned me that I shouldn't leave her with any man here in the Labyrinth or else, _she will be one of the puppets. _

* * *

_I dove into the river. It was surprisingly amazing and a tourist spot but it was one weird and strange river. A blue goldfish went pass me and waved. I waved back and smiled…. Wait! What did I just do? Nevermind! I swam deeper, hoping to find any shimmering gold necklace. I searched deeper and I saw a shimmering gold necklace. Wow, nice. It was placed on a big rock, perfectly placed as if somebody was taking care of it. It was in the center of seaweeds. I swam towards it but the river only pushed me backwards. I think it's the long and big seaweed's doing. It swayed back and forth but what's weird about it is that….. it snaps after each 5 minutes. I knew it wasn't ordinary, it was a snapping seaweed. I had to dodge their actions before reaching into the shimmering thing. _

_Finally, after 30 minutes, I, the MIGHTY BLUE-HAIRED-ANGEL__**[Erza: Angel-Wanna-Be]**__, OVERCOME THE WEIRDEST SEAWEED YOU'LL EVER SEE! So, yeah… I got the necklace and seconds after that, when I was swimming upward. A seaweed wrap itself to my legs. Ahhhh… It likes me… WAIT! WAAAAAAAAAAH! He pulled me down with the other seaweed and locked me into a cage. Then thorns appeared. Oh God… I'm in danger… I mean… not only danger…. EXTREME DANGER. It started getting smaller and the thorns are about to touch and kill me but somebody helped me. _

"_Hey! HEY! HELP ME!" I screamed out as I saw her stopped in front of me. Luckily, she heard it. She swam towards me and examined the seaweed. She said something but I couldn't hear it. It was like a whisper. She had a blonde hair. It was hard to point out if she has a straight or curly hair because we are in the water and her hair swam too. Her blue crystal eyes shined even though she look so sad. She was a slim and tall girl, maybe I was an inch taller than her. The Seaweed stopped moving and released me. Its thorns disappeared and I swam away from it quickly, so that I won't get tangled it its thorns. She approached me and looked at the golden necklace. She frowned and sighed( I know Its weird to sigh underwater), bubbles appeared and went towards the surface. _

"_Thank you," I said and she vented her eyes from the golden necklace to me. Her eyes shifted color, it went from blue to green. I realized that her hair wasn't blonde, it was brownish-blonde. I wonder why she is here. Maybe she's just another weird creature here in the Labyrinth. "For saving me earlier"_

"_Why did you took the golden necklace?" her voice was deep and looked at the necklace again. Only by the way she said it, I could sense it was something valuable to her. I gulped and I was surprised that I didn't gulped water because if I do, I probably would go insane right now. I stared at her as she stared at the necklace. She was going to get it but I didn't let her. She looked at me with those fiery green eyes, threatening to kill me. "Please give it to me"_

"_Someone dropped this necklace," I said in return. Her eyes widen in surprised. I hear Erza screaming my name above but I have to finish this first. I showed her the golden necklace and her focus went with the necklace. "She wanted it back. Its her property, why not give it to her?"_

"_Her…." Her voice wavered and looked at the surface. The light blue haired girl who gave me this quest was looking at us, but I guess she didn't see me because her eyes were shifting in worry. The blonde haired girl smiled and looked at me. "You're a honest man, Jellal"_

"_H-How did y-you-?"_

"_Know? I'm here for thousands of years, guarding this river. I always know the person who will dive here in the river. Many have died… But it was you who only succeeded the quest. Why?" she smiled and clasped her hands together. Then when she unclasp it, a bubble appeared with various scenes. It was horrible… yet… so true. "You are honest, Jellal. Others just wanted treasure but you… you were a terrible liar in the surface, out here in the Labyrinth. Yet… You, you always apologize for being a liar. Now, here in the Labyrinth. You have proved me that not all terrible liars out here are bad people."_

"_Ehehehe," I scratched the back of my neck. Her smile wavered and caressed my tattoo._

"_You have a very important girl in your life," she said and I knew it was Erza. She traced my tattoo and looked at it, frowning. "Never leave her with any man that you met here in the Labyrinth or else… she will be a puppet"_

"_Of whom?"_

"_That's for you to find out"_

"_But-"_

"_She's calling you right? Better go now with her… she's very depressed right now"_

"_H…Hai"_

_I swam up and I looked at her once again._

"_Hey"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Demiliana"_

"_Demiliana, that's a pretty name"_

"_T-Thank you," she said with a bright blush on her face. "Jellal"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stay honest. She loves you very much. Remember my warning"_

"_Hai!" I swam towards the surface and there, she faded with the water._

* * *

"Erza, you can't leave me all alone!" I hugged the ice statue of Erza. The coldness didn't matter. Tears were falling and dripping on the statue. No… Please, Erza. Don't leave me. "ERZA!"

"Oh, shut up!" a familiar voice said while a book hit me on the head. What JUST HAPPENED? I'm crying over my girlfriend you- Oh… I turned my head and saw it was Erza, crossed-arm. She was frowning at me and the statue. She snapped her fingers and the statue was destroyed. She held up her hand and pinched her face. "I'm alive, blue-haired-angel-wanna-be!"

"Y-Y-Y-" I stuttered and tears fell even more. I ran towards her and hugged her tight that she fell to the ground. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Of course, I'm alive you baka!" She smacked me at the head and I just rub my cheek on hers. I can feel that she smiled and giggled. "I'm not dumb, duuuuh~"

"I love you, Erza!" I gave her a kiss and retreated because I knew, she will kill me if I continued. She was shocked then kissed me. "I missed you"

"C'mon, let's get outta here"

"Yeah"

* * *

**Erza's POV  
Labyrinth**

"Let's get some rest," Jellal said and sat. I sat beside him and rested my back on the wall. Jellal's messy and wet hair were dripping, his skin on the hand was so red from hugging the fake ice statue of me. I smirked as I stared at his face. He was spacing out and I don't know why. Shall I mention, he hit his head on the wall every time he stopped spacing out. That was kinda funny that I could record on my phone but sadly, it won't work for an unknown reason.

"Why are you staring at me?" he finally noticed. I frowned and did a flick on his forehead five times. He winced in pain. "AWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"First, you're a terrible liar" I glared at him and he blushed. I smirked and stuck my tongue out. I teased him first before proceeding to the second one. "Second: I hate you for lying"

"I…. I hate myself too," he spoke in a sad tone, looking down at the ground.

"Third: You nearly died in that river. You almost left me all alone with only dwarfs and Liveya by my side"

"Liveya?" he asked. "Its her name?"

"Yeah, now explain yourself and what happened in that river" I said leaning on him. He backed away, frighten. He told me everything that happened in that river. When he told me about Demiliana… I felt…. I felt jealous. I don't know why. Maybe its because he treated her like what he use to treat me when I was a kid. I looked down on the ground. I can't help thinking that Demiliana is much more beautiful than I am, only by the way Jellal describes her.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" he called out and snapped his fingers in front of me. I pushed aside my thoughts and glared at him. "Are you listening?"

"Uhhh… Yeah, I'm listening"

"So, what's the fourth one?"

"Ahh… Yes," I said and grinned at him. "I forgot"

"What do you mean I FORGOT?"

"I FORGOT!" I shouted back, our voice were echoing on the empty Labyrinth. We fought and even rolled over each other while fighting. Later on, we found ourselves hugging each other on the hard ground. We laughed like nothing happened. _Like nothing really did happened._

"Having fun eh?" an unknown voice said. We froze from our movements, I turned my head towards the unknown man. There was a slim man in average height with long green hair that almost reached his waist, he also have long green bangs framing his face, and the right one covering his right eye. He also have a pair of thin strands, jutting out backwards from the side of his head, both taking the shape of a lightning-like shape. He has blue eyes and a small beauty mark below his left eye. He was holding a sheathed sword. He looked down on us and I froze under his stare. He….. looks familiar.

"Who are you?!" Jellal demanded, bursting his golden flames. He stood up and acted protective towards me. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. There was tension between them and it was some kind of…. weird tension? Everything and everyone here in the Labyrinth is weird. I doubt that I even know to myself that I am one of them. "Tell me your name!"

"Chill, bro" he grinned and the tension broke. I got a bad feeling about this guy. As if he was a very very bad news for me and Jellal. "I'm Freed Justine, nice to meet you! Brofist?"

"W-Wha?"

"I mean no harm, bro!" he brofisted with Jellal. Jellal scratched the back of his neck and grinned. His golden flames distinguished. _"What are you doing, Jellal?" _I wanted to tell him but I held back. I need to find out if this guy really mean no harm or…. Its just words. His blue eyes moved from Jellal to me. I flinched as he grinned. "You sure got a taste, bro!"

"Yeah, bro! By the way, I'm Jellal Fernandez. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, you lady" he took my hand and kissed it. I fake a smile and introduce myself. He kept staring at my Scarlet hair and its bothering me. He wants to cut it, perhaps? "Scarlet… Describes you!"

"H-Hai," I faked another smile. We got to know each with Jellal's help. I don't want to stay with this guy, he really gives me creeps. He told us that he was also a stranger to this place, sucked in by a magic circle, and WA-LA! Here he is! Great! By the way he looks at my Jelly, he seems to like him. "_Gay_," I thought. I was quiet all the time he spoke, fake every smile and laugh I gave him.

_This guy really creeps me out… As if he was planning something really bad_

We decided to set up for the night, Jellal said he would take the first watch and we slept. I rested my back on the wall and closed my eyes. I could feel someone staring at me, maybe its Jellal. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shot open. I sighed in relief as I saw it was Jellal.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked while gently placing my head on his lap. I shook my head and look at him. I gestured him to move his face closer to mine and he did. I told him that I feel something that is not right here in a whisper. I didn't tell him about my point of view towards Freed. The green lad was already asleep. "We'll be careful"

"Fine," I said and closed my eyes. Then he nudge me. "What?"

"You're forgetting something"

"What?"

He tapped his cheek and lips, asking for the good night kiss. I glared at him. "Did we already got back together?" I asked and he was embarrassment. I close my eyes and later on, I felt his lips on mine. I smirked and let the time pass through.

"Good night, my princess,"

"Good night, my knight" I smiled and he smirked when he heard _"knight"_. I drifted into my sleep.

The next morning, when I opened my eyes I saw a shocking sight.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
What happened? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Theories? Opinions? Review below~**

**Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Smiling! Now, guys! You can ask me questions through FACEBOOK and for those who wanted to subscribe me! ^_^ FINALLY! **

**And NO! I don't own Facebook okay?**

**Here's the link: Since this site isn't accepting any web address. here it goes. **

**(facebook web address)/Jerzalover**

**Teaser of the next chapter will be posted in the page! ^_^**

**I will try to update faster!**

**^_^ Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings! **

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi wants you to like my page ^_^**


	5. Fake Paradise

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!  
RAWR! Here is the next chapter! XDD**

**I posted the Teaser of this Chapter on my page! ^_^**

**Don't forget to check out:**

**When water turned Ice(Gruvia) which is my big sis' story! \(^-^)/**

**ScarletXCakeXSparkles' story, Fairy Tail Academy life!**

**As well as Erza Scarlet Titania's I will forever be with you**

**And AddictedToFT's Seeking for Answers!~**

**As well as my other story: Oh My President(Humor), Reverse the Potion(Drama), and my new story I'm taking my LOVEROID(Humor)**

**So yeah!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
The labyrinth also, it is the property of Daedelus~**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Labyrinth**

**Who-knows-what-time**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I saw Freed hugging Jellal and Jellal doing the same. GAY ALERT HERE! GAY ALERT! They heard my scream and woke up. Jellal looked at me and I pointed at his side, he looked and saw Freed was the one he was hugging. He quickly stood up and remove the dust on his clothes.

"Let me explain, Erza!" he said and I shook my head.

"YOU'RE A GAY, JELLAL!" I said and ran away from him. I ran towards the path where it was safe. I could hear Jellal and Freed running behind me. How can I…. I FORGET SUCH AN IMPORTANT FACT? FREED is a GAY! I ran with all my might and only found myself in paradise. I literally mean, paradise. I ended up in a place where there were different kinds of flower that they're scent mixed up and made a wonderful smell. There were cherry blossoms and ponds. I found myself standing in the well-grown grass. This is paradise… the paradise I dreamt.

"Erza," a familiar voice said and hugged me from behind. I turned my head slightly to see who it is, I saw the tattoo and realize who it is. My blue-haired-angel-wanna-be was hugging me from behind. "I'm sorry"

"You're a gay," I said bitterly and crossed my arms. He pulled me and we lay ourselves in the grass, under a cherry blossom tree. I turned my head towards him as he smiled at me and shook his head.

"I'm not a gay," he answered and I asked him a questioning look. He was about to kiss me but I push his face away.

"I didn't still answered you"

"But-"

"No kisses until I don't tell you so"

He pouted and I sat up. I stared at the flowers, smiling. I don't care where that Freed guy went because I hate him. He's the reason why my Jelly will become gay. There were also flowers beside us and Jellal picked some of them. I didn't broke my eyes off the sight, it was a great view up here.

The next minutes, Jellal placed something above my head. I tried to look what it is but my common senses kicked in so I just asked him what it is. He grinned so wide that I began suspecting that its something disgusting.

"It's a flower crown," he grinned and fixed my hair. He pushed back my hair and I smiled at him. "Is it a 'yes'?"

"When did a smile mean 'yes'?" I answered back and giggled. Eager to make me say yes, huh… "You'll have to wait a… month, perhaps?"

"A month?!" he shrieked.

"True love can wait, you know" I said in response.

"B-But-"

"Oh so, you don't love me?" I looked at him with my scary eyes.

"I-Its not like that!" He responded.

"Then what?" I demanded.

"Let's play!" he suddenly said and I looked at him questionably. He nudged me and smiled. "Tag, you're it!"

"What? Come here, you little!" I chased him as he ran around. After playing, we stumbled into the grass and laughed at each other. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers as the wind blew my face. I felt someone took a strand of my hair and started caressing it. I opened my eyes and turned my hand, my blue-haired-angel-wanna-be was caressing my hair. I smiled as I saw the sight. Suddenly, a crazy thought kicked in. Why does it feels so right….

_When everything is so wrong?_

I pushed the idea aside and continued laughing with Jellal. This was the paradise I dreamt when I was a kid. We made memories here, not thinking about negative things but…. that thought didn't leave on my mind. What if… it is wrong? As the sun was setting, Jellal told me that he wanted to show something. I agreed to go and we made our way out of the flowers.

"Where are we going, Jellal?" I asked and he smiled. He was… weird right now. I glared at him. Maybe mood swing? He isn't this childish before… He became more mature after High School, he became more responsible. He isn't like this before. I wondered what he ate, speaking of which. We didn't ate till now, except for me. I ate an apple.

"We're going to a place that you love," he smiled and when we were out of the flowers, I saw a cave. We were standing in front of a cave. I got a hunch of what was going to happen so I planned to run away. But before I could move, Jellal pushed me inside. I landed on the dirt hard and I almost thought that my bones were broken. I turned my head towards Jellal and he started to flicker. The thought that I pushed aside earlier was right. His figure turned into a slim man, with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had a red mask and a fashionable red hat. He looked down at me and smirked. He gestured at the walls. I turned and saw…. saw…

_Jellal and Freed trapped in a mirror_

"I'm Rufus Lohr, The Minstrel Who Sings the Red Moon" he introduced himself and I stood up weakly. I summoned swords to attack him but he only nullify it. My eyes widened as the swords disappeared. "Its no use! Be my bride and I will give you all kinds of magic!"

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Who am I?" he laughs mockingly. "I introduced myself earlier, didn't I?"

"Don't mock me. Who are you and why do you want me to be your bride?!" I demanded and he smirked.

"Your memories, your magic" he licked his lips and smirked. "and you… is what makes you a perfect bride"

"Erza, don't be fooled by him!" Jellal shouted from the mirror, he was pounding it but the mirror wasn't cracked. There has to be some way that I could defeat this guy and set them free. I summoned more swords and attacked him again. He only nullified it again and I felt like my magic was drained.

"There's no use!" he said and I glared at him. I ran towards the mirror and started kicking and punching it. It was no use, it was like the mirror was metal. I pounded the mirror after a few tries. I looked at Rufus and stared at him.

"How can I get them out?" I shouted and he smirked. I got a hunch of what he will say and I hoped it wasn't the only answer.

"There is only one way to get them out of it," he responded and placed his left hand on his chest. "Be my wife"

I clenched my fist and looked at Jellal. I put my hand on where his hand is. Tears flowed and I looked at him. He looked at me with worry.

"No, you're not saying that-" his sentence was cut short as I smiled weakly at him. Tears started flowing out of his eyes and shook his head. "There's got to be another way!"

"_I'm sorry, Jellal but… this is the only way"_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Mirror**

"ERZA, DON'T!" I said while pounding on the mirror. Tears were flowing endlessly as I watch her approach Rufus, slowly. She turned her head once again and smiled at me. Tears were still falling and streaming in her face. Then she turned her head towards Rufus and her scarlet flowed swiftly.  
"You can't just leave me alone! Erza, we promised didn't we? We wouldn't leave each other! I-I'm sorry! I'm a jerk! I'm sorry, Erza! But, let's keep the promise okay?"

She didn't said a thing and continued to walk towards Rufus. I'm the most useless guy in the world, I can't even protect the most important girl in my life! I'm the most useless baka that one would meet! I'm such a baka! I HATE MYSELF! I pounded the mirror hard but it didn't made a crack. I punched it hard but still no use. Blood started flowing in my hands. I looked at Erza as she walked towards Rufus.

"Scarlet!" I cried out and tears fall even more. "It was the color of your hair! That way I'll never forget it! I LOVE YOU, SCARLET!"

"I know that, you baka!" she finally answered and looked at me with those tearing eyes. "I know that, you baka! Don't need to say it aloud! Do you trust me?"

"I-I do, but!"

"Do you trust me?!" she shouted even more.

"Y-YES, I TRUST YOU MY PRINCESS!"

"Now, believe that I will be back in your arms okay? Believe on me!" she cried out in my mind and tears flowed even more from my eyes. She was using Telepathy.

"F-Fine!" I answered in my mind and she walked towards Rufus.

"I-I will believe on you," I said and fell down on my knees. Freed started comforting me. If I didn't fell for that trap, I shouldn't be here right now! Erza shouldn't be marrying Rufus right now… Earlier, Erza ran and I and Freed chased her. As we chased her in the path she took, that guy Rufus attacked us and locked us in a mirror that I can't break.

Then she got into her arms and the mirror loosen.

"_Go!" Erza cried in my mind. _

I kicked the mirror and it shattered into pieces. I got out of the mirror and landed on the ground. Rufus smirked.

"_Too late!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEKKK EEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
**

**WILL ERZA BE A BRIDE OF RUFUS?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I will try to update faster! ^_^**

**Here's the link: Since this site isn't accepting any web address. here it goes.**

**(facebook web address)/Jerzalover**

**I will post the teaser of it in the page!**

**ALSO! I'm doing a FAQ segment on Facebook! ^_^ So, write your questions below~!  
**

**Reviews make me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	6. Six Conditions

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK! **

**I'm so overwhelmed by your reviews, MINNA~!**

**Check out my big sis' story~ Its When Water Turned To Ice! ^_^**

**Awigatou! So, I decided that you guys have a reward of JerZa sweet scenes!**

**ScarletLove: Hai! Awigatou for your review! **

**BlueFlowers: I HATE YOU TOO, RUFUS! XDD**

**JerzaForever: Awigatou! Am I a girl or a boy? ... I'm a girl O.O**

**GreatJerZafan: I LOVE YOU, RUFUS! Naah~! Just kidding, hate him too!**

**ScarletChoco: Awigatou! I love your logic! I'm a GIRL~ ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**Also, for the grammatical mistakes... I'm sorry about them, I'm not a native english speaker~ **

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Labyrinth**

I've been stabbed, hurt, punched, beaten up and almost got raped by fangirls in my school while I _was_(since I am in a stupid Labyrinth right now) in Earthland. I thought I was prepared for pain…. but no amount of pain can be matched when you saw your love kissing another guy in front of you. My heart sank and shattered. I tasted salty tears that streamed down from my eyes. My girlfriend…. My world…. My only love… was kissing another guy. I fell on my knees and covered my eyes, not wanting to see more. My precious girl…. Erza, my destined wife, was kissing Rufus, the memory maker.

"What are you doing?" Freed rocked me and I just kept silent. I can hear him growl and shifted his position. What was he doing? Why do he even care? Does he know about this pain I felt? Does he know about it?! Has he fallen in love so madly that seeing her with another guy hurts so badly that you want to die. "STAND UP, YOU BAKA AND TAKE HER BACK! YOU LOVE HER RIGHT?"

"Shut up!" I said, removing my hands from my eyes and looked at him with grudge. My expression might've been scary because he moved a few steps backwards when I stared at him. I stood up and looked at him grimly. "Did you already felt this way? DID YOU! You wouldn't understand me because you-"

"SHUT UP! IT HAPPENED TO ME A LOT!" Freed shouted back, face darkened. I was taken aback by what he said. He already felt this way? He already did? I saw tears fall from his eyes. He fell to his knees and cried. "How much it hurts that I saw her with him every day? Its like piercing your heart in the center and started chopping it to pieces plus, pounded by a hammer whenever I saw her with him"

"THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" a familiar voice said and when I turned my head, I saw Rufus stabbed and bleeding so badly. Scarlet haired were stained by blood, making it even more redder. My eyes widen when I saw her clothes, her clothes weren't her usual clothes. She was only wearing bandage on her sensitive part and fiery pants. Her hair was tied up in ponytail. She was standing in front of a glowing open path. When Freed saw what Erza wore, he almost fainted. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING, YOU BAKAS! RUN!"

We ran towards the open path and waited her to jump in. When she jumped in, we followed and… OH GOSH… I just got a sprain when I landed and stumbled. I screamed in agony and found ourselves in a room well-preserved. It has tiles for floors and a white colored wall. Erza landed perfectly on the comfy bed and so is Freed, so I'm the only fool here in the team? What an honor! I fell on the floor. WHY IS THE BAD LUCK ON MY SIDE, EXACTLY?! Erza glared at me as I screamed in agony. Freed tried healing me with his magic but no use.

"Such a jerk! You should have balance yourself while in the air!" she said as she did a hair-flick. Sudden change of emotions? Swing mood? She's probably on her… what you call that? Ummm…. Let me think… [Erza: Baka! *smacks him* don't say it!] Fine! But, girls… you probably know that! She's pretty like that when she's on her, you know. But I don't have enough evidence to prove so… I'm not announcing it. I doubt Freed would even know about it when I say clue-key-words only. She walked around, finding something useful. She found a cabinet full of clothes, a bed, a door leading towards to the unknown, and a first aid kit box. She walked towards me, with the first aid kit on her hands. She sneered at me and started aiding my sprain. Freed went out to see if an enemy was nearby. She spoke while doing her task. "Jerk"

"Me? Hey, who's talk-" I felt the pain in my ankle as she tightened the bandage. She glared at me with those sparkling eyes and evil smile as if she was going to kill me. Great, she's literally going to kill me. She went on the gentler side and her eyes did the same. Shifting from angry to gentle eyes, it was weird for her.

"Look… I-I'm sorry," she said with a gentle tone. She was done aiding my sprain and settled the first aid kit on the ground. She looked down as I see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I wanted to hold her hands but I couldn't. All the confidence I have every time she was with me vanished. Maybe because I was afraid she would deny me again. I still love her, I won't dump her for something that is unworthy of my love. "T-The sight earlier… I'm really sorry that I kissed him in front of you… but that's the only way… I… I… I…-"

Hesitantly, I held her hand and smiled at her gently. She moved her face away from my sight and I moved at her lap to see her eyes. When she finally focused her eyes on me, I saw that it was already full of tears and she was trying hard to hold it back. I grinned at her and kissed her. She willingly let me kiss her and I was surprised with that.

"So we're back?" I asked, smiling and she smiled. She moved her head near mine and I smiled even brighter. Her scarlet hair was surrounding as, giving a more romantic feel. She caressed my cheeks and whispered something.

"Sure… but I have conditions," she whispered and giggled. A familiar clearing of throat was heard after that and we shot on our feet. We saw Freed smirking and after the smirk, grinned. We blushed and looked at the ground.

"Awww… too bad, the two are already embarrassed with each other!" Freed teased and we flinched. What the… he's such a teaser! Why does he care anyway?! I can smell delicious food coming from the door. My stomach rumbled and that embarrassed me even more. "Hungry? I found nothing in this home, no one. Yet, the food was there. Placed very still and not moved. It looks like it was newly cooked."

"Definitely smells like one," I said and Erza pinched my hand. I winced and looked at her. "What was that for?!"

"We don't know what this place is… this maybe a.." her sentence was cut off by her and we raised our eyebrows at her.

"What?" Freed and I both asked.

"this place maybe is a trap" she said and we were silent for a few seconds. True enough, the paradise we thought that was safe was fake and was a trap. What if this was another trick of the Labyrinth? I stared at the ceiling and managed a laugh. The two looked at me as if I was another strange object living here in the Labyrinth.

"but there's no harm in foods right?" I said and looked at Freed.

"True enough, I didn't see clues of any poison in it. Plus, there's another room besides this one" he said and knocked the wall of the room lightly. He grinned and invited us for dinner. I looked at Erza and grinned.

"There's no bad in trying, right?" I grinned.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Unknown House's Room**

After we ate, we separated ways and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep, not when there's a guy who would always poke you every single second. I feel so guilty kissing someone in front of Jellal. The truth is… when I was kissing Rufus, I thought of him as Jellal and when I came to my senses, I summoned my sword and stabbed him quickly. Jellal was poking me again and saying _"Earth to Erza!" _In another minute, I will kill this guy in annoyance.

"Hey, what were the conditions you said?" Jellal asked and that pushed my thoughts aside. I smirked and looked at him. Even under the blanket, it was still cold. I changed my clothes that I got from the cabinet. It was a boyish polo but I decided to wear it because my usual clothes were drying. "Hey, c'mon tell me"

"Are you willing to do it?" I stared at his eyes and he nodded with those cute curious eyes of his. I giggled and ran my fingers to my hair. He raised his eyebrow. I smirked and leaned on him. "First: You shall notice my hairstyle everyday"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jellal said in a cute voice and smiled. He was holding the blanket in front of his nose, revealing on her hair, half tattoo and big curious eyes. "Your hair is loose today!"

"Second: You shall notice what I am wearing everyday" I giggled and smirked. Jellal looked underneath the blanket and I realized what he was doing. I felt my cheeks burn up and when he came back, he was blushing hard.

"Y-You are wearing a boyish polo," he said while hiding his half face with the blanket. I pushed the thoughts away and proceeded on the conditions. He was blushing and staring at me with those cute eyes, ask if he was asking for a kiss. "Kissu?(Kiss)"

"Later on," I giggled and caressed his cheeks. He flinched and smiled. He let me caressed his face with my hands. "Third: Entertain me whenever I'm bored"

"Are you bored now?" he asked, curious shining big eyes appeared again. With those eyes, I can say he have such creative but crazy thoughts to entertain me so I'll pass. "Are you? Are you?"

"No, I'm not yet bored" I grinned and he went from happy to depressed. I smiled and hugged him. "Fourth: Treat me like a princess"

"Hai!" Jellal said in a cute voice. "I'll be your servant, do you need anything, Hime(Princess)"

"No, I don't need anything" I smiled and leaned on him. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Fifth: Don't doubt and last. Six: Love me truly."

"I will do everything you wanted, Princess! We're back together?" he said in a cute voice. I smiled and nodded. He grinned. Even after that moment, his big cute eyes didn't disappeared yet. He wanted something and was waiting for it. I raise my eyebrow and he grinned. "Good Night chuuu~"

"C-Chuu?" I asked, blushing and he placed his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him. Chuu… Its his definition of Kiss. I guess, I'll let that slip through.

* * *

When we were sleeping, my sound sleep was disturb by ghostly touches on my feet. I opened my there was no one there, I double checked and there was truly no one there so I drifted to sleep. It happened again and I got scared, not really scared. I was cautious about it and I slept at Jellal's chest. Jellal woke up with the action and I smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" I asked and he shook his head. There's something wrong in here, the ghostly touches wasn't Jellal because there's no way his hands would reach my foot and he didn't moved after he slept.

"Is there something wrong, Hime?" Jellal asked as I rested my head on his chest. His heart beat was normal and I smiled as I got back to his chest again. I miss those times when we were sleeping and I used to sleep in his chest.

"I… I'm just not comfortable here," I said and pleased with the word "Hime." He surely wants to prove he's worth it but he's already worth it. He stroke my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be here" he said and I smiled. "Hime"

"I trust you, Jellal" I said and looked at him. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, another kiss in the lips and he did the last one. He rubbed his nose on to mine(nose to nose) and I smiled.

"I love you, Erza"

"I love you more, Jellal"

"I love you most," he said and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_The next thing that happened after I wake up…_

_I don't really remember_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
**

**ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP~ FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Reviews... ah... they make me happy~ Reviews makes me happy! *puppy eyes***

**Did you like that curious cute big eyes of Jellal? Let me know what you think!  
Also, like my page! **

**And NO! I don't own Facebook okay?**

**Here's the link: Since this site isn't accepting any web address. here it goes.**

**(facebook web address)/Jerzalover**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves choco!**


	7. FREAK day

**HEY PEEPS! FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE THIS NEW CHAPPY!**

**I got my braces and ouch, it hurts and I can't eat properly! But I'm sure, time will pass and the pain will fade right?**

**Anyways, no long introductions now! XDD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters! Mashima Hiro does~**

**I don't own the Labyrinth, it is the property of its own owners~ Blondy freak and War-freak skeletons, I own them by the way XDD Made them up~**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Labyrinth**

I expected to see Erza, not a blondy freak when I opened my eyes. Of course, luck wasn't on my side in times I needed it. Seriously, I and Erza just got together back again and I would see _this _when I wake up? Great, no luck today. Erza was lying on my chest last night(or not last night, in the Earthland) and sleeping so soundly. When I woke up, I saw her being controlled by a blonde girl with cat eyes and strings on her fingers, strings that are controlling Erza. She laughed in an evil way and stared at me like she was a mad woman.

"I would get my prize if I brought this girl to him!" her voice was creepy and send chills on my back. It resounded in the dark. The only things I see is Erza looking at me with those scary and mad, I mean _mad as a hatter(mad hatter), _eyes and the blonde freak. They glowed like mine, as if we were supposed to be glow sticks in a concert. "He will be happy and I could control humans with unlimited power! But first, I shall kill the guy who she loves the most with… of course…. her own power"

"Give Erza back to me and who is guy you're talking about?" I asked, gathering all my confidence and strength. I have to clench my fist to stop it from shaking. Kill me? Why? I don't really understand why all the man here in the Labyrinth would want to marry my Erza. This girl now says that she need to bring Erza to whom? This labyrinth sure is confusing, physically and mentally.

"He is the boss of this Labyrinth! He grants access to escape this lovely place! But that's insane, this place is paradise!" she stretched both of her hands and Erza followed, the blondy freak was showing me that this place is paradise? Maybe BEFORE I knew there are weird things who posses dangerous powers here and there and popping out of nowhere. "He's handsome and attractive though, but he's not my type. He wants this gorgeous girl to be his wife and become the Queen of Darkness. When he saw that this girl loves you, he wanted me to dispose you."

"Queen of Darkness? Erza won't like that! She always walk on the path of light-" I was cut short by Erza who ran towards me with great speed and made a cut on my right cheek. Blood streamed down my cheeks and I knew she was only being controlled by the blonde freak.

"Shut up," Erza said, with a tone of being forced. I turned my head towards her and I saw in her eyes that she doesn't like what she's doing and she's fighting it badly. I thought of a way to cut those strings, burn it with my flames? That'll be dangerous, Erza might get toasted. Meteor? Naah, it won't work too. "Blades" she spoke and I saw she fought her way to speak that word. That's right, Blades! Blades would cut those strings!

Then before I could move, Erza attacked me again with her hands in the back and I stumbled forward, spitting blood out. I reached a dagger in my pocket and luckily, there's one. I looked at Erza and stretched my hands open. "Attack me!" I said and she did, but I knew she tried hard not to attack me with blades. After numerous punches, kicks, and other kinds of beating up, she stopped panting. "Is that all?" I asked mockingly and she attacked me again. I dodged and cut off her strings, smirking. She stumbled on the ground as the strings were cut and the blonde freak was screaming in pain.

"You… shall pay!" the blondy freak grumbled. But, I'm way FASTER than her. I used my _Meteor _to attack her and I stabbed her immediately in the chest, in the stomach, and abdomen. I thought she won't be killed by a single strike so I multiplied it. I…. probably did it too much. Erza was frozen in the floor, looking at me with shock and as if I was a serial murderer which I wasn't… or maybe, yes? Hey, I only killed monsters!

"Opps!" I said, mockingly as the blondy freak fell on the floor. A door began to open on the dark void and the space was starting to crumble. I ran towards Erza and carried her, bridal style and I ran towards the door. The sprain started throbbing in pain but I forced myself to ran faster. I opened the door and jumped in. Well… my sprain saved me but not Freed.

We fell and landed on Freed's back. There's good news and bad news. Good news is: I landed on my feet perfectly. The bad news is: I landed on Freed's back and he was screaming in pain right now. We're inside a creepy room, very creepy. With skeletons and skulls. There is no one in here, so we decided to take a rest in a spot where there's no skeletons. Freed managed not to scream but we heard him wince as we saw the skeletons and skulls scattered on the ground. I'm not sure if its because of the skulls or if its because of the landing-on-him-without-warning earlier.

"The pain still didn't left," he pouted at me and Erza. Erza smiled back and laughed. She picked up a bone and placed it near Freed. Freed wince in fear and kicked the bone away. He look very much terrified. That's so funny! I hope I could upload it on Youtube as Guy-Who-Don't-Like-Bones. Erza and I laughed so hard. "That's not funny, Erza!"

"Sorry, you're tempting me to" Erza said, laughing. Everything was so fine, it seems like there was no danger but we need to be cautious. We searched for a way out, hidden doors and such. Freed kept wincing in fear every single time that he would step on a bone, skull, and such. We can't help to giggle and every time we did that, he would start complaining. Poor Freed, scared of bones.

After almost 10 minutes, Erza found the door. We raced towards her and cut down the dead vines surrounding and on it. There was a door, with no knob but has a triangle carved on its door, glowing. I touched it and Erza told me to stop but it was too late. As I touched the triangle, the bones behind us start forming a body. Rattling then flying towards to the other parts of its body. Some have missing parts but a lot are complete. Each of them held a sword and was going to kill us.

"I told you guys, _this_ is a bad idea!" Freed winced as he saw the war-freak skeletons. Freed look like he was trying hard not to faint but I don't need any of that today, especially when there's a lot of war-freak skeletons to kill us. The skeletons start snapping their jaws and marched forward. Erza summoned her blades and managed to make 5 war-freak skeletons to die, well not die more like…. disassemble. Okay, luck is with me today so think positive! Erza kept summoning her blades but it seems like forever so we decided to help.

"Freed, take those skeletons on the right! I'll take the skeletons on the left! Understood? Erza, on the center. Don't push yourself if you're exhausted, call me if you're already tired. Okay?" I said and the two nodded. I turned my head towards to the left and a skeleton punched me on the face. Awwiee… Take this, then! I closed my fist, except for two fingers and swipe them backwards. "Heavenly Blast!"

Then a big ball of Heavenly Magic came rushing towards him and hit him, pushing him backwards causing the other war-freak skeletons behind him to disassemble too. "Bingo!" I said, mocking and grinned at the skeletons. They don't look so happy about it and wanted to kill me fast. I summoned my thought projection and together, we kept disassembling the skeletons. But it seemed like forever.

"We're taking forever on disassembling them!" Erza said while taking a dagger off a skull and stabbed the coming war-freak skeleton with her dagger. She took the sword of the skeleton and threw it towards the other coming skeleton. She looked so confident, so prideful that it makes me wonder if she felt fear before. I knew she did, when she was young, she felt great fear. I wish I was there with her, comforting her. "Got a plan?"

"Hurry up and make a plan!" Freed said while the runes were summoned and he turned to the other and started swinging his sword(I bet he knows how to use it but is very scared to concentrate) and yelling "die!" in a scared way. I looked at the door while beating up the war-freak skeletons, I tried to concentrate and turn the gears on. Then an idea, clicked.

"Freed! Take care of Erza! I'll find a way to open the door!" I said and saw Freed nodded after he heard what I said. I ran towards the door and started touching different parts of it. Nothing happened. I touched the triangle again and I heard the skeletons behind me disassemble after I touch the triangle. Then a laser appeared, wanting to get the password. I looked around the building. W was written in the left wall. A was written next to it, upside down. On the right side of the wall, a upside down Z was written along side with upside down E. "Ma..ze? That's it, Maze!"

Erza and Freed looked at me as if I was a weird toy accidentally placed in a barn(which almost, I was). I started typing the four words carefully, who knows if the technology here is upside down too? I can't make the room crumble while we're still here. Fortunately, something in the door clicked as I entered the password. The door swung open.

"Wa-la! Great and Mighty Jellal on the rescue!" I said, grinning. Erza smiled at me mockingly and I know there's a teasing coming towards me. She walked towards me and walked in to the door.

"That only happens when Jelly's mind turns turbo which is rarely happening, its always on eco." She teased and walked in. Freed followed and I was the last to step in. I took a glance back at the skeletons. I wondered if they are the skeletons of the travelers who died in here. I walked in the door and we found ourselves in the corridor of the Labyrinth. We decided to take a rest.

"I was wondering how can we get out," Freed said, looking at the ceiling. There was sunlight coming in the corridor but I'm sure, I badly want to get out. Outside, we'll live in peace and joy. No monsters, scratch that. Monster attacks went from active to passive. At least, there are no weird things lingering around with you. "and when we would get out"

"The blondy freak told me that we'll only get out if we defeated the boss of this Labyrinth." I said, remembering the time Erza got controlled like a puppet. I grinned at Erza and pulled her towards my chest. I hugged her real tight because I want her to know that I'll be here every time she's in danger or she's scared. She gladly accepted it and hugged my arms. "If we defeated the boss of this Labyrinth, we'll get access to the exit of this place."

"Blondy freak?" Freed frowned and I explained to him about what happened before falling into his back, accidentally. He seemed to be relieved about it. "Finally, no weird girls following us. Erza is hot enough for me to handle already."

"She's mine!" I said, seriously looking at him with daggers.

"I know that!" Freed said as if surrendering. "Tell me, are you guys dating for how long already?"

"4 years and we broke up before this weird happening," Erza said, snuggling herself closer to mine. "But we forgave each other already so… so yeah, 4 years straight-"

Then we heard a rock being thrown. I turned my head and inspecting cautiously. When I was not satisfied with what I saw, I decided to check it out. "Erza, Freed stay here. I'll be quick" I said while slipping Erza away from my arms.

"But we don't know what is out there!" Erza protested and I kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, I promise" I intertwined my pinky with hers. I gave her a quick kiss and started checking the place. After I was a mile away from them, I decided to go back. That's when I heard Erza screaming for help.

"_JELLAL! HELP ME!"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Guys, let's have a poll! Do you want an aftermath or the events that happened after they escaped Labyrinth(That is, if they ESCAPED)? You know, sweet things and they are dating... like that... Let me know what you want, just review below!**

**By the way, I have an important announcement to make RIGHT NOW! YES, the 3RD BOOK of "Twists and Turns to True Love" is going to be published after book 2 is done! ^_^ WOOHOOO! Expect to see corny lines and corny actions of JerZa!**

**So yeah, Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes* and tell me if there's something you don't like, that's fine with me so that I could change those things ^_^ Theories? Review below!**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!  
#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves you all! ^_^**


	8. Boss Room

**HEY PEEPS! I'm back~!**

**So yeah! Here's the new chappy! ^_^ Forgive me for my late update~!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro!**

**Labyrinth, I also don't own it, Daedelus owns it!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Labyrinth**

**A mile away from Erza**

"_JELLAL! HELP ME!" _

She repeated those words again and I used my meteor and rushed towards her aid. How can she be in danger if I trusted her to Freed? Is it because Freed is too weak? Then the warning repeated in my mind. _Never leave her with any man you met here in the Labyrinth or else… she will be a puppet. _No way…. I thought that was already done. You know, when she became a puppet with that Rufus guy. I thought that was it, I thought that was the scenario she was describing. No way, Freed can't be an enemy. He helped us on the way. He can't be the _enemy! _My fears were confirmed when I saw Erza trapped in runes and continuously pounding on it. Freed was not here…. There was a black haired guy with red eyes. He noticed my presence and looked at me. Suddenly, the corridor that we're standing changed into a room without sunlight and there was a big door closed tight.

"Who are you?!" I demanded and his eyes hardened. I felt a shiver on my back as he stared at me, angry. I felt like I was challenging the most dangerous person on the living Earth. Maybe I was challenging the MOST dangerous person. I need to be cautious on picking my words because if he really is one of those dangerous people I knew, I would be dead by just saying the wrong word. I could see Erza pounding on the runes but no luck. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want?" he said while approaching Erza. He made the runes disappear and touched her hair, Erza flinched with the action and slapped his hand away. I clenched my fist as he smiled. "I want her to be my bride. The Queen of Darkness." Then he looked at me straight in the eye, angry once again. "You cannot interfere, because I am the King of Darkness and boss of this Labyrinth, Zeref!"

Boss of this Labyrinth? Zeref? He wants my girlfriend to be hers? No way! I wouldn't do that! Even if I would die, I will fight for her. I tried to look confident instead of being scared but I think I look like a lost puppy. Then chains took Erza's hands and feet and despite of her power(summoning swords and trying to cut the chains), the chains cannot be cut. She was lifted up and placed on a farther corner. "Erza!" I shouted but no luck, she didn't hear it.

"Death Wave," he said and I looked just to see black air surrounding him. My instincts kicked in and I dropped myself on the floor, the wave missed me and I turned my head to see Erza if she was alright, yes she was attacked by the magic but she wasn't affected by it. "Kill, I'll kill anyone who dares to take my Queen away"

"Dark Force!" I said and moved my hand to make him move but it didn't work. It was as if it was dispelled. What is happening? Then I felt two hands strangling me on the neck and I saw it was Zeref choking me. I kicked him backwards and he just did a back flip. After that, he did a spell that will kill me.

_Please help me…._

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Labyrinth**

My eyes were blurry as I watched Jellal fighting Zeref, helplessly. I wanted to help him but I can't, I can't move nor speak. My vision too is starting to became black. It was probably because of these chains. I wanted to cut all these chains and escape with Jella. After this boss room, we would be back on our own lives again. My eyes are starting to fall and I glanced at Jellal once again.

_Jellal, no matter what happens, I still love you_

_When I opened my eyes again, I was already dreaming._

I was in a void, dark pitch room. The floor looked like water but I can still step on it. I looked around my surroundings and I didn't see anyone or anything. I gathered all my confidence and walked on the water. Surprisingly, I didn't fall. So I kept walking. I called out names but no answer. I was already walking, maybe a mile away from where I found myself. Then a firefly came…. no, not a firefly… a fairy came. It was tiny and small that I thought it was a firefly. Then it signaled me to come with her while she flapped her wings and flew away. I followed her.

When I reached another mile, I saw a lot of fairies gathering around a petite girl with curly long hair and wings near her ears. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping, the fairies pushed me towards her and I walked towards her. When I was in front of her, she opened her eyes and I saw her emerald eyes. She smiled at me like an angel and took my hands. She was glowing and smiling so brightly.

"I'm glad I was able to communicate with you!" she said and hugged me. I hugged back, hesitantly. I don't know this girl nor have memories with her. She broke the hug and smiled at me brightly. "Erza, you've grown so big!"

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to have memories with her. She pouted and smiled again at me.

"I'm your first ancestor!" she said while pulling me to another place so I decided to follow her. We reached to a place with memories playing. I saw myself and my childhood friends playing tag and I managed to smile. I saw another one with my mother and father getting married. We passed through a lot of memories of me and my family, also my ancestors but when we reached the end, I saw her being born. She was my first ancestor, huh…. "I'm Mavis, the first ancestor of our clan! The Fairy Clan!"

"M-Mavis-san?" I stuttered and looked at her confused. She nodded. "I thought that was only in legends! I thought you weren't real!"

"I was born 400 years ago but I'm real!" she pouted while pinching her cheeks and I giggled. She looks so cute and innocent to be so powerful. The stories that were passed generations after generations said she was very powerful that she fought her equivalent –I don't even know who that _equivalent _is! "But, I see you need help right now"

I stopped giggling and looked down. I remembered Jellal fighting Zeref and suffering. I felt guilty that I couldn't do anything. Being a girl isn't an excuse for the battlefield, I should fought with him but I couldn't do anything. Mostly, I don't want to fall on Zeref's hands and marry him. I don't like marrying a guy that I don't like nor I don't even know! "Yes," I whispered and Mavis' hands forced me to look up on her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, Erza" she said, smiling. She hugged me and she felt so warm even though she's already dead years and years ago. I hugged her tight and tears fell down. "I will be always here to watch you and your upcoming family. I can already see what you will be in the future and whom you will be. But I can't say right now"

"I need help on fighting that guy, I love Jellal and I don't want to lose him. I want to protect him and never lose him," I said, resting my chin on her shoulders as she continued to comfort me.

"I know," she said and my hopes were high after she said that but the next words were not very friendly.

"_I'm already dead"_

* * *

**EEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Oh my GOD, what will happen next? Theories? Opinions? Suggestions? Review below!**

**I got this SUPER DUPER SILLY idea of mine... LET'S HAVE A GOAL! Let's make the reviews go from 51 to 60! If we accomplish it, I'll be updating 2 new chapters!~ **

**So yeah, Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes* Will you? XDD**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves cookies!**


	9. Escaping the Labyrinth

**HEY PEEPS! ^_^ **

**I'm baccccccck~! **

**So yeah, I have a new story caled Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl, well... I used PLUS because the symbol wouldn't work on the title so I spelled it out ^_^ So yeah, check it out~ Its like Oh My President but no magic, just pure High School AU and JerZa feels~ ^^ Better check it out~**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Since school days are coming, I decided to have only one fanfic while studying~ Yeah, I'm very much sure I won't disappoint you with Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl! ^^ Also, its dedicated to Jerza Fernandes, My very good friend here in this site! ^^**

**So yeah, one more chapter and this story is done! ^^  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~  
Also the Labyrinth, don't own them... Daedelus does~**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Labyrinth**

"_I'm already dead"_

"B-but, you will help us right?" I said, keeping my hopes high. She has to help us or else, our adventures here in the Labyrinth will go to waste. I need to go back to Kagura, to my family too! I can't die here, nor Jellal! I can't be the Queen of Darkness and marry someone who I never met or like! I just can't….. I just can't accept things that are happening right now! "Please, help us! Mavis-sama!"

"I can help, only a little" she said, returning the smile on her face. Tears streamed down my eyes with joy. Finally, Jellal and I could escape this bloody Labyrinth. I hugged her tight while crying in joy. She hugged me back and stroke my head. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "I'll distract Zeref and you open the door"

"How can I open the door?" I asked, eagerly. Once I open that door, we can already escape the Labyrinth.

"Put a hand on the door and kiss the guy who is the most important for you," she said smiling. Then visions of Jellal and my happy moments flowed in my brain. The most important guy…. In my life? That's pretty obvious…. I never wanted to lose him, ever… When we broke up that time, I felt like my world was shattered to pieces. I can't say that I hate him when I really don't. Then a blinding light appeared and when I opened my eyes again. I was in the Labyrinth, holding Mavis' hand. Mavis melted the chains and I immediately ran towards Jellal, putting him down on the ground. I hugged him tight as Mavis defended the both of us.

"Go! Open the door!" Mavis said while fighting Zeref. I understood and took Jellal's hands on mine. He also understood and we ran towards the door. He looked at me confused. He tried pushing it for it to open but nothing happened. I stopped him and made him duck because a huge stone was going to hit us.

"How will we open the door?" Jellal said and I took his hand, smiling at him gently.

"Trust me with this okay?" I put my hand on the door and kissed Jellal. He melted to my kiss and nothing happened. But still, we continued to kiss. After almost a minute, I felt the door opened and sucking us in. I broke the kiss and looked at Mavis who was staring at me. I mouthed the words _Thank you_ and closed my eyes. We hugged each other while falling.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Hospital Room**

When I opened my eyes, I saw Wendy and Ultear at the sofa, watching TV. I turned my head around, looking for Erza. I felt relieved when I saw Erza sleeping on a hospital near me. We were separated only by the coffee table. There was some kind of white wire on my hand, the needle was covered with white tapes. Erza also had the same. She was still sleeping so soundly. Wendy noticed that I was already awake and showed Ultear. Wendy rushed to my aid while Ultear ran out to call a doctor.

"Are you okay, Jellal-nii?" Wendy asked, worried. I smiled and nodded. She sighed in relief. Ultear came in with the Doctor. He checked my health and announced that I was okay. After that, I felt that my mouth was dry. Wendy gave me water and helped me sat up.

"How long was I out?" I asked while drinking the water Wendy gave me.

"8 days," Ultear said, sitting on the edge of Erza's bed. She stroke Erza's hair and smiled. "Erza woke up a day before you did. We found you two unconscious on the Maze and decided to bring you here. The doctor said you two were in comatose state. I almost believed that you weren't going to wake up"

"Where is Sieg?" I asked, setting down the water on the coffee table. I looked around the room and stopped at the window. It was night already, stars were glinting and the moon was shining bright. The lights of the other houses were lit up and others weren't. They were probably sleeping. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 8 o' clock pm.

"He went down to buy foods with Kagura," she said and approached me. She stared at me cautiously as if I was a bomb for her birthday gift. "Erza told me what happened at the Labyrinth. You were really a baka, you know. And I'm glad the two of your came back together."

"Yeah, I was a jerk to break her heart" I said, resting my head on the pillow. I looked out on the window and the snow started falling. "I'm glad its Christmas break because if it isn't. I'll be probably dead with bunch of homeworks that are needed to be done"

"Yeah, by the way" Wendy said and I turned my head towards her. She was smiling brightly. "Christmas is next week already! What do you want for Christmas, brother?"

"Pie?" I said, smiling. Ultear glared at me with those scary eyes and I could see her aura getting scarier. Shiver raced down my back and I gave a shaky breath. "Fine! Cake!"

"That's better," Ultear said, going to the sofa and sitting down. Wendy followed as the door opened. It revealed Sieg with bunch of paper bag with foods in it. Seriously, how can a guy like him eat _that _many and is still slim? The thought was pretty crazy but when I saw chocolate ice cream on his other hand. I sat up immediately(no pain was felt) and started drooling. Sieg settled down the food on the big table near the entrance with the cabinet and approached me with the ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream," Sieg said and as I took it, he gave me a light punch on the shoulder. I stuck my tongue out and asked Wendy if she could get me a spoon. She gladly did it and gave me a spoon. I ate my chocolate ice cream and it tasted heaven, as always. Ohhh… How I missed eating this!

In the corner of my eye, I saw Erza shifting and opened her eyes. When she looked at me I grinned at her and she glared at me. Tension started making between the two of us, after almost a minute of dying suspense, she giggled and pointed at me.

"You have chocolate on your teeth, dummy!"

_We laughed like always_

_Then Christmas came and everything turned upside down_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE ^^_**

**_So yeah, one more chapter and this story is done! ^^_**

**Also, reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think about this chapter~  
Stay tuned for upcoming happenings!**

#ScarletXxXKhrymi loves you all~


	10. Christmas Proposal

**HEY PEEPS! I'M BACK!  
**

**So yeah, this is the last chappy~ ^^ Hope you like it~ So my message will be in the last part~ ^^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY~!**

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**December 24**

**House/11:30 pm**

_Then Christmas came and everything turned upside down_

Okay, Erza says I'm exaggerating it. Fine! But things went slightly wrong though. We were in our house(the one I bought) with my family and Erza's family. I told Papa Rob the truth about us and everything about our magic, he understood and swear not to tell anyone. We were cuddling under our blanket as the snow outside was making the window fog up. Laughter, smiles, and grins filled the room. Smells of different kinds of food are lingering. What I loved the most is that, I could cuddle Erza under the blanket in our room. They're probably thinking we're doing something wrong but we never did. We just cuddled with each other, give kisses, and have sweet moments.

"I missed doing this," Erza said as she snuggled closer and rested her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and kissed her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her hair, smelling the lavender scent of her shampoo. True, its been a while since we cuddled in this bed under the blanket. I stared at Erza who is drawing circles on my chest. "I love doing this"

"I love doing this too," I said and she looked at me, resting her chin on my chest, smiling at me. I kissed her lips and smiled at her. She looked at me with those chocolate orbs that always caught my attention every time I look at her. Funny right? But I think, she's beautiful inside and out and that's enough for me to fall in love with her. I sat up with her. "I want you to promise me something"

"What is it?" she asked, confused. I stroke her hair and kissed her forehead. I fished something out of my pocket and showed it to her. It was a plain small red box but the thing inside it is very important. She looked at it seriously. I looked at her, smiling.

"When we grow up and graduate. When we have our jobs and we are already gaining money for our living. I want you to be my wife" I said with a gentle tone. She looked at me and I got conscious. She was speechless. I became scared. What if she don't like me? What if she don't like to be my wife? I opened the box carefully, revealing a ring with sapphire diamond on it. I gulped as she looked at it. After a deadly minute she smiled at me.

"Of course, I would want to be your wife" she said and kissed me. She broke the kiss and I grinned like a baka. I took the ring out of its box and slip it on her ring finger. She looked at it, smiling. She hugged me once again and the knock on the door froze the two of us. The door opened and Ultear poke her head it.

"Hey, lovebirds. The food is ready, come downstairs!" she said, grinning.

"We'll follow!" we said in unison and she nodded. She closed the door and we sat up, wore our shoes, and went downstairs. That is where everything went wrong. Mavis appeared with Zeref. Zeref was in chains and Mavis was holding the end of it. She smiled at us and we stumbled back. I almost fell and hit my head but luckily Erza got my hand.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, stuttering. What is going to happen if they found out about Mavis and Zeref? More importantly how will they react when they saw THEM? A lot questions are running in my head right now. Mavis smiled at me and tugged Zeref's hand.

"Don't worry, I tamed Zeref" she said and put a hand on Zeref's shoulder. He didn't react at all, he looks like a dead person, not moving or breathing. "Can we join you?"

"No!"

"Who are they?" a familiar voice said. _SHOOT! _I vented my eyes from Mavis and Zeref to Kagura who was behind them. She started poking the two and Mavis smiled at her. "Are they even real?"

"Uhhh… ummm…" Erza stuttered. How are we going to explain this now?

"I'm Mavis and this is Zeref!" Mavis said, cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"You two, come and have dinner with us?" Kagura smiled and Mavis nodded. She tugged Zeref's chains on the way down. I looked at Erza and she looked at me, we both just shrug about it.

* * *

**Veranda**

**11:56pm**

"Hey, Erza. That's a beautiful ring where did you got it?" Ultear said. We already ate our dinner and now we're sitting in our Veranda. Erza flinched about it and looked at me, worried. I gave her a look that says _Just tell her_.

"Well, Jellal just proposed to me earlier" she said with a nervous smile. Ultear looked at us suspiciously. Then minutes after that, she finally registered the thought.

"WHAT!" Ultear shouted and I put my hand on her mouth. Everybody looked at us. I smiled at them nervously and looked back at Ultear.

"Don't shout!" I said. She nodded and slapped my hand away.

"But you guys are still children you know!" she said. True, we were still young and we're going to graduate College in March. But I don't like the thought of Erza marrying someone else.

"We're not going to marry each other today or the day after. I'll have to wait until Erza is ready" I said and stared at Erza who was staring at the snow. I smiled and when I vented my eyes again towards Ultear, she was grinning like a total baka. "What?"

"You really love her, right?" Ultear said and I blushed, nodding. "Well, fine then! Just remember, you still need her Father and sister's permission"

"Don't worry, I will not forget about that" I said, smiling.

Then the countdown before Christmas started. I smiled and kissed Erza when they already said "One" and they set up fireworks(tradition). I could hear her Father, Sieg, Kagura, and Ultear complaining about us being lovey dovey but I don't care. All I care is that…

_I love her more than anything_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! THIS STORY IS DONE**

**So yeah, this story is done~ If you want more JerZa stories, just check out my account~! And also, for those JerZa lovers who like Highschool AU with funny moments, check out my new story "Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl" and let me know what you think about it by reviewing on THAT story~ ^^**

**So yeah~ Let me know what you think! And thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter! ^^**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more Jerza stories! XDD**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


End file.
